Bittersweet Sixteen
by katiebear89
Summary: Dating the most sought after guy in school, getting pregnant, trying to hide it from everyone, AND falling in love with your best friend all in one year. Can Emily handle it? Read on to find out. SB/OC, RL/OC, LE/JP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"The Surprise"

Remus Lupin was not often an impatient person. Ordinarily he was the most calm and level headed of all his friends. However if there was one person in the world who could make Remus impatient it was Emily Nox. Outside of the Marauders Emily was his best friend, and Remus was currently waiting on platform 9 ¾ for her to arrive. Emily had mentioned in her last letter that she had a surprise for Remus and he was dying to find out what the petite blonde had in store for him.

" Moony! Hey, Moony over here!" Remus' current train of thought was broken by none other then James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Padfoot, Prongs, have a good Summer?" Remus replied.

"Oh you know the usual, spent as much time as possible away from the old bat I have the misfortune of calling my mother, pestered James here, nothing special." Sirius said in an almost bored tone.

"Yup just long days of Quidditch and Butterbeer in the yard my friend."

"Sounds like you had fun. Have you found us a cart yet?"

"Last one at the very back as usual Moony my good fellow." Sirius said with a slight grin.

"Great, I'll see you there soon, Emily said she had a surprise for me, I'll come find you once she gets here."

"Alright see you later mate." James replied as they turned to leave.

And with that the two dark haired teens were off to their usual compartment.

Looking around Remus spotted Emily near the barrier and began to walk over.

"Hey Em, what's this big surprise?" Remus called as he drew closer.

"Remus, silly, I'm Elizabeth, Emily's over by the train talking to Lily."

The girl replied, and as Remus drew closer he could indeed tell this was not Emily, but her twin sister Elizabeth. Liz was always more girly, and today was dressed in a pink skirt and white top with her Hogwarts uniform slung over her shoulder to change in to closer to arrival.

"Oh sorry Liz, thanks and I'll see you later."

"No problem Remus, see you around."

As Remus looked around the platform he spotted Lily's fiery head near the front of the train facing away from were Remus currently stood. As he drew nearer He could just make out their conversation.

"…twice a day. Honestly if I see him I'm going to hex the pants right off him." Lily was saying as Remus drew up level with the girl.

"James giving you a hard time this summer Lily?"

"Yes the incessant toe rag insisted on sending me at least two owls a day, even when I didn't reply."

"Well you know our James never gives up." Emily stated.

It was then that Remus got a good look at his friend of five years. Her normally blonde hair, usually to her waist was now cut to her shoulders and as black as James'.

"Wow, Em your hair….Its, wow."

"You don't like it? I knew it was to different.."

"Oh no, no." Remus cut in, "I like it, it just takes a minute to adjust. I'm so used to your hair long and blonde, it just shocked me for a second." Remus knew he was rambling but he did not want to insult Emily. Her hair was actually quite nice like this. It had been wavy while it was long, now the shorter length made it curl in soft little ringlets, and the black made her bluish green eyes stand out even more then before.

"Oh Em, I got you a birthday present. He said as he handed her a small wrapped package. Happy sixteenth birthday mate."

" Remus it's lovely. Thank you." Emily replied as she unwrapped the set of never fade, everlasting coloured pencils.

"this why you'll never have to buy new ones unless you loose them."

"Well I think they're great, even better then the new sketch book Lily got me. No offence Lily."

"Oh none taken. What good would the book be without pencils to draw in it with?"

"Exactly." Emily replied giving both her friends hugs for the gifts.

At that moment the warning whistle blew signalling the stragglers to board.

"We better go up to the prefects compartment. I'll see you later Em." Lily stated as the few students left on the platform boarded the train.

"James, Sirius and Peter should be down the far end of the train if you want to sit with them I'll probably be down soon."

"Alright I'll see you down there Rem. I take it you won't be joining us Lily?"

"And put up with Potter the whole ride? Thanks but I'll pass."

"He's not as bad as you think Lily, give the poor boy a shot!" Emily shouted as she headed toward the far end of the train as Remus and Lily walked to the front.

.:The Prefects Compartment:.

"Remus, when are you going to tell Emily that you love her?" Lily stated as they entered the prefects compartment for the Head Boy and Girls start of term speech.

" What gives you the idea that I love Em?" Remus replied a look of slight surprise written across his face. How did Lily always know these things?

"Oh come on anyone who pays any attention can see that your crazy for her. The way you rushed to make sure she knew you liked her hair, If it were any other girl you wouldn't have started babbling like a love sick fool."

"I am not a love sick fool I just didn't want to insult her, and I do not love her." He stated with a hint of annoyance to his voice.

"Ya right, and I'll marry James Potter and have lots of little black haired green eyed babies with him." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh really I'll be sure to tell him you want to have his babies when this meeting is over." Remus smiled at the thought of telling James his dream girl had said she'd marry him and have his babies.

" Like that will ever happen. Why don't you just tell her already?"

"Well Lily because there is no way that she returns the feelings, I'm practically her brother!"

"Well I still think you should tell her. She looks really good this year, for all you know Sirius is probably trying to whoo her in your compartment as we speak."

"Well even if that were the case I would be perfectly fine with it since she has had a crush on him since the third year. And besides, Sirius is the kind of guy that is right for Em, He'd make her feel like she was the only other person in the world." Remus said annoyance now clearly evident in his tone.

"I bet you could make her feel like the only other person in the world if you wanted to. Remus, who knows her better then you? No one, that's who. So I say you march over to that compartment and tell her how you've felt for the last three years."

"Will you give it a break Lily, if I tell her its going to be when I feel its right not when you tell me."

"Alright, alright, all I'm saying is was it really a good idea to leave her in a compartment with Black for an hour while we have to patrol the corridors?"

"For the last time Lily I don't care if she dates Sirius, if she is happy I'd be happy for her." He replied with a note of finality to his words. Although secretly Remus thought he would be quite jealous if Sirius managed to win the heart of his best friend after he himself had wanted just that since they were thirteen.

.: Meanwhile in the Marauders Compartment:.

"So I told her to go kiss a dementor, I mean it's not like she's doing anything with her soul they may as well have it right?"

Sirius had just finished recounting some of his finer arguments with his mother for the summer when the compartment door slid open to reveal who Sirius assumed was Remus or Emily. Looking up he saw that it was defiantly Emily, however she seemed to have changed her hair as it was no longer the long wavy blonde they had all grown accustom to over the last five years. Sirius had to admit he defiantly liked this change.

"Well hello stunning young lady, and what pray tell has happened to our dear Emily that we may be graced with such a beauty as yourself?" He asked in a mock serious voice.

" I am Emily you dolt, I don't look that different."

"I beg to differ love, you look absolutely lovely." Sirius remarked with a devilish grin.

"Aww stop it Pads your making her blush!" James cut in as Emily had indeed gone a fine shade of red bright enough to rival the train.

"Em, pay no mind to Sirius, he's just recovering from the lack of females to charm around my place most the summer."

"That's not true I was very charming to your mum all summer."

"That's my mother you prat, not an actual girl."

"Are you saying your mothers not a girl? James I think she would be highly offended to hear such a thing." Sirius replied with a wink and a smug smirk.

"Well of course she's a girl, but she's not a young girl and it is a completely different business in charming the young girls Padfoot my dear friend."

"Um James I think it's you who is the deer friend around here."

" Good one Wormtail old boy." Sirius laughed at Peters well timed joke.

"You know I'll never understand your silly nicknames for each other. I mean Wormtail? Prongs? Padfoot? What kind of names are those? At least Moony makes sense." Emily cut in finally recovering from Sirius' earlier complements.

"And like your one to talk about charming young girls James. Lily says you owled her twice a day all summer? Honestly mate a little subtlety goes a long way, she might have actually written back if she wasn't getting a new letter day and night. Let her have a chance to miss you, you dolt." She added with a little chuckle.

"But how will she know how much I love her if I don't remind her? What if she forgets and finds some muggle bloke instead then what will become of my heart huh Emily? What then?"

James cried with a very convincing moan. Just then the compartment door slid open to allow Remus to enter.

"Well then what have I missed?" He asked as he took a seat beside peter who was rummaging in his bag for a snack.

"Well Moony, I've just told Peter here about some of the finer fights I had with my dear old mum this summer, then the lovely miss Emily graced us with her presence and is currently giving James here some lessons in wooing his dear Lily-flower. Oh and I was just about to ask Emily if she would like to join me in Hogsmeade this weekend." Sirius replied looking at Emily expectantly.

"Sirius you know there isn't a Hogsmeade trip until the third weekend in September. How am I supposed to go with you this weekend if there isn't a trip until three weeks from now?"

"Ah you forget your being asked by a Marauder. Anything is possible with a Marauder as your date."

"Well then I suppose I'll go with you as long as you swear we won't get caught."

"It's a date then."

Remus had gone suddenly pale although no one had seemed to notice. Sirius Black was taking the girl he loved to Hogsmeade this weekend. He didn't stand a chance. The rest of the train ride went by fairly uneventfully as everyone caught up on how their summer had been, where they had all gone, what they had seen and how much homework they had left to do before classes the next day. As they stepped off the train and in to the carriages Remus couldn't help but feel that this was going to be an eventful sixth year.


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Sirius Black or Remus Lupin, if I did I would never leave my house. I do however own Emily and her family. **

**A/N So here it is, the second chapter in my little tale, I currently have this and chapter 3 complete and I'll be starting chapter 4 this afternoon. Please leave a review if you like the story, or even if you don't, let me know why! I'm open to constructive criticism but I won't tolerate flames, if you don't have something nice to say don't say it at all. And now on with the story.**

After making their way to the Great Hall the Marauders, Emily, and a very reluctant Lily took a seat together at the Gryffindor table as the first years were escorted into the hall. Most looked nervous however a slightly shorter boy seemed to be scanning the hall, bouncing on the balls of his feet to find someone.

"OH look, there's Devin! He looks so excited!" Emily proclaimed as the small boy finally spotted his sisters at the Gryffindor table and waved enthusiastically. Emily's attention soon drifted back to her friends as she waited for her little brother to be sorted however as Sirius asked,

" So is Devin your only other sibling besides Liz?"

"No, We have an older brother too, Andrew is twenty one."

"Oh how come we never met him?"

"He was in Ravenclaw so we didn't see him much since he's five years older and in a different house."

"Oh look Em, Devin's up next." Remus interrupted the conversation between Emily and Sirius as Devin was indeed up next.

Emily watched as her brother nearly ran to the stool and eagerly shoved the hat on to his tiny head. The hat Immediately fell down over his eyes and Emily couldn't help but giggle. It had done the exact same thing to her and Elizabeth. After almost a full minute the hat finally shouted.

"Hufflepuff!" as Devin took off the hat and walked towards the tables he waved over to his sisters once more.

"Well that makes at least one family member in each house now. I hope Devin doesn't get to lonely." Emily proclaimed as her brother took his seat.

"One in each house? But you just said your brother was a Ravenclaw and you and Liz and are Gryffindors. That's only three." Peter piped up with a confused look on his face.

"Well yes of my brothers and sister we've all only been in three houses but my mom was a Gryffindor and my dad was a Slytherin." Emily stated with a matter of fact tone.

"Really that's so weird. Usually every one in a family ends up in the same house. Even my cousin Andromeda ended up in Slytherin and she's the only person in my family that likes me" Sirius added.

"Umm mate, not sure if you've looked down at your robes lately but you're a Gryffindor, so obviously not everyone in your family has been a Slytherin." James pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"Ya but that's cuse I wasn't scared of what they would think if I wasn't put in the snake pit, Andy wouldn't stick up for her beliefs until she met Ted Tonks." Sirius replied with a grin of his own.

"The hat doesn't place you according to family it places you according to personality. Sirius is obviously different from his family and although Andromeda is nice and kind she probably has lots of Slytherin traits, only she probably uses them for good things instead of world domination." Remus stated as Peter watched the conversation as he ate.

Conversation soon died down as the group began to eat. Before they knew it second helpings of dessert were being finished as the plates magically disappeared back to the kitchen.

"I hope you have all enjoyed the feast and now its off to bed to rest up for tomorrow!" Dumbledore proclaimed from the head table. As the group followed Lily and Remus up the stairs followed by the first years Emily couldn't help but feel happy and content. The castle was like a second home to her, surrounded by her friends and now both her sister and little brother nothing could be better. Sure she missed her mom and dad and Andrew sometimes but the constant letters and gifts from home made it seem like they were there. As they neared the portrait of the fat lady and Lily gave the password, (Whomping Willow ) Sirius took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Good night Emily, sweet dreams." He said with a roguish smile as he left for the boys dormitories. Blushing like mad Emily made her way up to the sixth year girls room and could not suppress the smile on her face. Just then Elizabeth and Lily came in.

"I saw that kiss Emily why didn't you tell me you were seeing Sirius Black!" Her sister all but shouted with excitement.

"I'm not "seeing" him Liz I'm just going on a date with him this weekend that's all."

Emily replied slightly embarrassed about her sister witnessing a boy kiss her good night, even if it was just the hand. She was sure to tell her parents and then her mom would probably start planning the wedding. Their mother always got carried away when it came to her girls dating, every boyfriend Elizabeth or Emily had ever had their mother had been sure he was going to be her future son in law.

"OOHHH this is so exciting! We have to plan what your going to wear and what you should talk about, oh and you have to let me do your make-up! And I'll lend you something more girly so you'll be sure to impress him, oh I can't wait this is going to be so fun Em!" Elizabeth had said all this with barely one breath and was now a little red in the face.

"How about I let you help me with my outfit and make up, but I seriously don't think I need conversation pieces, I have been around the Marauders since we were eleven Liz I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about."

As the sisters began to get ready for bed Lily couldn't help but hope something went wrong on the date for Remus' sake. She knew Emily had a crush on Sirius but Remus was so perfect for her! If only she could see it. Maybe if the date failed Remus would get up the nerve to ask her out. Well there was no use worrying about it now, she'd just have to wait and see what happened.

Meanwhile in the boys Dorm Sirius was asking Remus for some tips for the up coming date.

"So I was thinking I'd take her to the three broomsticks for a nice dinner then maybe to Honeydukes and the shrieking shack, then for the grand finale a ride on my broom my uncle sent me for my birthday. What do you think Moony, do you think she'll like that?" Sirius asked as he began to get ready for bed.

"Well the dinner and Honeydukes sounds good but you might want to skip the shrieking shack and flying." Remus replied as he headed in to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Oh why no shack or flying?" Sirius asked as he joined Remus in brushing his teeth.

" Well the shack because she knows it really isn't haunted and that the moans and howls are really me each full moon, it's not nearly as impressive to her since she's in on the secret. And I would skip the flying since she is deathly afraid of heights since she was a little girl." Remus replied finishing with his teeth and heading back in to the dorm.

After rinsing his mouth and following Remus, Sirius asked.

"Why is she so afraid of heights a broom is perfectly safe."

"When she was five years old her brother dared her to get an apple from the top branch of their apple tree and she fell from the top. The only reason she didn't break her neck is because her magic slowed her fall and her mother was able to rush out of the house and catch her before she hit the ground."

"OH. Well then that defiantly rules out flying for sure then. Well Remus my friend you know her best out of all of us what would you suggest for the rest of the date then?" Sirius replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

" Well if it were me taking her out I would take her down to the music shop and maybe that new magical arts supply place, she loves music and art and both places would make her really happy. Maybe offer to buy her something she likes if you want a shot at another date." Remus replied. If only Sirius knew that he would give anything to be taking Emily out, but he wasn't about to get in the way of Emily's chance at a guy she had liked since the third year.

"I think I just might do that Moony, thanks Mate." Sirius replied as he finished pulling on his pyjamas.

"Just don't hurt her Pads, or I might have to hurt you." Remus said only half joking as he slipped in to his four poster and began to draw the curtains around him.

"Don't worry about it mate I have a good feeling about Emily. She's not just a ditzy air head after my money and name, she's actually a cool person and very pretty, not to mention smart!" He said with a smile on his face as he too got in to bed for the night.

"Well night Moony."

"Ya night Padfoot. See you in the morning."

As Remus drifted off to sleep his last thought before drifting in to nothingness was that if he couldn't be with Emily at least he'd get to live vicariously though Sirius, and then he knew no more as sleep finally overtook the tired werewolf.

**REMEMBER KIDS REVIEWS=LOVE**


	3. The Date

**Chapter 3 **

" **First Date"**

The first week of school flew by as Emily eagerly awaited her date with Sirius. She wasn't sure exactly how he was going to manage getting them in to Hogsmeade but if there was anyone in the school who knew the secret passage ways better then Filch it was definitely the Marauders. Finally the last bell of the day sounded on their potions lessons signalling the start of the weekend. As she was leaving the dungeons Emily heard her name being called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Emily, wait up!"

" Oh hey Remus,what did you think of that drought of living death potion? I couldn't get mine quite right, I'm not sure why though, I followed old Sluggy's directions to a T!"

" Cheer up, at least yours didn't turn purple and start smoking. To be honest I'm not sure how I managed to get an E on my OWLS to get in in the first place."

" Personally I think he put a confundus charm on the examination witch, but that's just one theory, James here thinks he bribed her with some premium Honeyduke's finest milk chocolates."

Sirius' voice came from behind them as they began to enter the Great Hall for dinner. Turning around Emily saw Sirius and James standing there with identical grins on their faces while Peter stood behind them trying to catch his breath from the numerous sets of stairs they had just climbed. Emily blushed slightly at Sirius' sudden appearance but quickly recovered herself before either of the boys could notice.

"Way to leave us stranded in the dungeons with old Slughorn Moony, he tried to rope me in to attending another one of his slug club parties this weekend with poor ole' James here, and we can't have that now can we? Not when I'm supposed to be escorting our lovely Miss Nox out on the best date of her life tomorrow."

This time Emily's blush was too promonant not to notice but thankfully Lily chose that moment to come sit down at the empty spot to Emily's left.

" Did you see my drought of living death Em? Slughorn said it was the best in the class! I can't wait to go to the start of the year party he's hosting tomorrow it will be so much fun."

"Your going to Slughorn's party too? Well that changes everything padfoot. I guess I'll be missing out on your rendition of the big date seeing as I'll be to busy accompanying Lily to Slughorn's little get together."

"You most certainly will not be accompanying me to Slughorn's party Potter and if you even think about telling everyone that I'm going with you I'll hex you in to next month understand?" Lily said giving him her patented "I hate you Potter" glare from across the table.

"But Lily flower how am I supposed to properly woo you if you won't even go on a single date with me? Think of the children Lily!"

"Children, what children are you talking about you prat?"

"Why our children of course. You know, the black haired, green eyed babies you told Remus we would have some day?" He replied giving Lily the most hopeful stare she'd ever seen.

"Uuuugghhhh you moron I was being sarcastic when I said that, as in, it's never going to happen except maybe in you twisted dreams!" Lily said, her voice getting more high pitched as the sentence drew to a close.

" And you Remus John Lupin I told you not to put any ridiculous ideas in his head." She grumbled as she finished her dinner and began to rise from the table.

"I'd better go with her and get a start on my homework, see you guys later?" Emily said as she too got up from the table to head back to the dormitories.

" Later Emily." James and Peter said, almost in perfect unison.

" Come find me if you need any help with our Muggle Studies." Remus said. He hoped she did then he'd be able to spend at least a little alone time with her before her date with Sirius tomorrow.

Sirius didn't reply right away, instead he grabbed her hand and placed a feather light kiss on the top.

" Until tomorrow, sweet dreams beautiful."

As she walked out of the Great Hall Emily couldn't help the goofy grin plastered across her face from Sirius' charming goodbye. She was still smiling when she got to her dorm that she shared with Liz, Lily, and Alice Bones, who at the moment was probably off in a broom closet somewhere with her long time boyfriend Frank Longbottom. Liz being the most accustomed to her sisters moods noticed the smile on her sister's face the moment her foot was in the door.

" Oh. My. Merlin's underpants! Why are you smiling like you just got kissed? Did Sirius kiss you? Lily did you see Sirius kiss her? Spill it little sister, I want to know all the details!"

Elizabeth was practically shouting by the time her sentence was through. Her over excitement was evident on her face, waiting for her sisters reply.

" I think if you don't tell her what happened her head might explode Em."

Lily said with a soft giggle at the look on Liz's face.

" Well at the risk of your head exploding, I suppose I should tell you that it was only a kiss on the hand Liz, but he did wish me sweet dreams and call me beautiful. And for the record I'm only five minutes younger then you, I hardly think that classifies me as your "little" sister Liz. "

She ended the sentence with the same goofy grin that had caused her sisters outbreak in the first place. She couldn't help it if Sirius calling her beautiful had made her so sappy, but really she'd had a crush on the boy since they were in third year it was bound to make even the most sensible person a little giddy.

" Awww that's really sweet of him Em." Lily said.

" Do you know where he's taking you yet?" Her sister asked with a smile on her face.

" Well he said he's going to take me to Hogsmeade but I can't see how since the first trip isn't until the third week of September, but if anyone knows a way to sneak out of Hogwarts without getting caught its Sirius. Other then that all I know is that I'm supposed to meet him in the common room at eleven thirty."

" Do you know what your going to wear yet?" Lily asked.

" Oh I dunno probably what I would wear any weekend, jeans and a t-shirt I guess."

" You are not going to sit there and tell me you're going to wear JEANS AND A T-SHIRT for your first date with Sirius Black. In fact I refuse to let you leave the dormitory if you try." Liz replied with a self satisfied smile. Emily could see the fashion wheels turning in her sisters head just begging for a reason to try on a ton of clothes.

" Ok miss smarty pants what would you suggest I wear then?" Emily countered.

And with that the girls began digging through everything they owned well in to the night.

**.: Meanwhile in the Boys Dormitories:.**

After finishing up their supper all four of the Marauders slowly made their way up the seven flights of stairs to the familiar top room they had shared since first year. After pulling off their ties and shoes and finding a comfy spot to sit James leaned over the side of his bed to where padfoot was sprawled out on several pillows he had stolen off everyone's bed on the floor and asked,

" So what are the big plans for your date tomorrow padfoot ole pal? How are you going to coax our impressionable young miss Emily in to the nearest broom closet to have your wicked way with her?"

" She's not all that impressionable James, and besides Sirius doesn't plan on coaxing her in to any broom closets anytime soon, do you mate?"

Remus asked going a slight shade paler at the thought of Sirius using Emily for a random hook-up. She deserved much better then that. However Sirius had been known to let his libido do the thinking some times consequences be damned, and Remus wanted to make sure that Sirius wasn't about to hurt Emily after she'd had such a huge crush on him for so long.

" Of course not, for starters I've known Em too long, it's not like I could just snog her to her hearts content and then pretend I can't remember her name. And besides that she's smart, funny, and easy to get along with, more girlfriend material then a random shag don't you think Moony? "

If only Sirius knew just how much Remus thought of Emily as dating material right then, they probably wouldn't be having this conversation right now, Remus thought to himself. Either not noticing Remus' pause, or choosing to ignore it Sirius continued to answer James' question.

" And as for what I have planned Prongs, you'll just have to wait until I get back tomorrow to find out. Can't have you running to Lily telling her all my secrets to try and win her affection then having her tell Emily before it's time now can we? "

**.: The following Day:.**

It was nearing eleven thirty and all of the marauders had gathered with Sirius in the common room to await his dates arrival. To a casual observer it wouldn't appear that the boys were even in the common room as a group, spread out as they were among the tables and chairs, but they had long ago devised a system for communicating to each other over a distance that came in very handy when orchestrating an elaborate prank in a large area. Sirius had on his best black dress shirt and a nice, newer pair of jeans, and was impatiently waiting at the bottom of the girls stairs for Emily. While he was doing this he was tapping his fingers on his thigh to let the rest of the marauders know he was nervous for the date to begin. Meanwhile James was sitting by the fire seeming to be absentmindedly stroking the edge of his chair to tell Sirius to relax. Remus was too anxious to pay much attention to what the others were doing while he pretended to study from the table with the best view of the stairs. Part of him was hoping that the date was a complete failure so that he might have a chance at asking Emily out himself when she realized that her and Sirius weren't meant to be, while the other part, the much quieter part, hoped that everything went smoothly and that Emily had a great time for her sake. Just then he looked up just in time to catch Emily's decent down the spiral stairs. To say she looked lovely would have been an understatement. Remus had never seen her look so feminine yet comfortable in her own skin. Her makeup was lightly done, with soft shades of purple and green around her eyes making the green blue colour appear almost teal, her hair was pulled back at one side holding the curls from her face with a delicate flower shaped comb, and she had on a simple but flattering sundress with dainty cap sleeves in a deep rose pink and simple silver flats. Remus couldn't take his eyes off her as Sirius told her how lovely she looked and offered her his arm leading her across the common room and out the portrait hole without even a glance back at the look of pure awe plastered across Remus' face. It was then that he was torn out of his musings but Lily's whispered voice in his ear.

" I told you, you should have told her how you feel about her. Judging by the look on Black's face when he saw her come down those stairs he won't be letting her out of his site from now on."

**.: Meanwhile With Our Two Love Birds:.**

Sirius had been blown away when he had seen Emily coming down the stairs with her sister and Lily close behind. He had always known Emily was pretty, and even more recently come to realize that he had some kind of attraction to her, but he had never seen her look so good before. The colours she was wearing made everything about her physical appearance that slightly more enhanced that separates the pretty people from the drop dead gorgeous people.

" I really like your dress, how come I've never seen you wear it before?" He said as he began to lead Emily down toward the lower floors of the castle.

" Oh, this isn't mine, my sister bought it this summer and threatened to curse me if I tried to go on this date in jeans and a t-shirt. She said it was more my colour anyway with my black hair and all." She said with a hint of a nervous laugh.

" Well no matter who's it is I think you look lovely in it. However you might want to put a dirt repelling charm on it until we get to Hogsmeade." He replied with a mischievous grin. Just then Sirius abruptly stopped beside the statue of the humpbacked one-eyed witch along the third floor corridor.

" Sirius, What are you doing, I thought we were going to Hogsmeade?"

" Ah but we are, but first you must swear that you will never tell a single soul about what I'm about to show you, do you promise?"

" Of course I do Sirius, but I don't see what's so special about an old statue of a one-eyed witch."

Just then Sirius pulled out his wand,

" Well then you'll have to just step back and wait and see wont you?" He replied then he tapped the hump on the witch and murmured,

" _Dissendium._" With that the hump swung to the side revealing an entrance to what appeared to be a stone slide big enough for a relatively thin person to slide down.

" Wow, how on earth did you know this was here?" Emily gasped in amazement.

" Ah Ah Ah now can't go giving all my secrets away. Your not an official marauder sorry Em. Now cast a quick dirt repellent charm and I'll catch you at the bottom, it's a bit far down but it doesn't take that long. The tunnels kind of short but you shouldn't have to duck too much, after last year me Moony, and Prongs had to start nearly bending double to walk through here though." And with that he disappeared out of site down the hole. Not wanting to be caught but Filch or a random teacher passing by on rounds Emily cast a quick repellent charm and then quickly slid herself into the tunnel. She heard the hump seal back up above her and it was suddenly very dark, it didn't last long though and after few moments she could see Sirius' wand lit at the bottom of the slide. As she reached the bottom Sirius deftly lifted her in to his arms and then placed her gently back down on the ground.

" Was that fun love?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

" Definitely, but I knew jeans would have been more appropriate for something planned by you." She said with a smile.

"More appropriate for sure, but not nearly as sexy." Sirius replied with a wicked grin.

Emily was thankful for the dim lighting in the tunnel to hide the deep shade of red she had turned with Sirius' comment about being sexy. After walking for what seemed like only a few short minutes, that had actually taken nearly a half hour they came to a set of stairs. Sirius turned around to look at Emily then as the tunnel had been too small for them to walk side by side.

" These stairs lead in to Honeyduke's storage room below the store, as long as it's busy its pretty easy to sneak past them and just appear as if you just walked in to the store, but the second set of stairs comes out right behind the counter so stay behind me and wait till I start to go up to follow."

With that he began to climb the stairs, Emily close behind him not wanting to accidently get them caught by lagging behind. Thankfully the storage room was empty when they emerged from the trap door, however they had to wait a few minutes to get out from behind the counter as the store didn't appear to be too busy. After slipping out from behind the counter Sirius suggested browsing the store for a while before continuing on to lunch. He ended up buying Emily a set of sugar quills and a pound of classic milk chocolate fudge. After they'd bought there share from Honeyduke's Sirius led them out on to the main street and began walking towards The Three Broomsticks.

" Won't we get in trouble for going to the pub when we're not supposed to be out of school bounds?" Emily asked.

It was one thing to shop around Honeyduke's where the owners saw more school age children then they could possibly keep track of, but Madame Rosmerta knew Sirius and James on a first name basis due to all the trouble they'd caused pulling pranks in her bar.

" Don't worry Em, Rosmerta loves me, she won't go telling ol' Dumbles as long as we don't do anything to make her mad." He said with a confident grin.

" Well if you say so." Emily replied.

They entered The Three Broomsticks and went straight to the tables at the back. Sirius pulled out Emily's seat before taking his own. " You can take the boy out of the pure blood, but you can't take the pure blood out of the boy." Emily thought with a small laugh to herself. No matter how much Sirius hated all his family's pure blood fanaticism he still behaved like the young gentleman he had be bred to be. Shortly after they sat down Madame Rosmerta came over to take their orders. True to his word she never mentioned that Sirius and Emily should not be in the town during a non-school sanctioned trip, and returned shortly with their food and drink. Lunch was a simple affair with lots of light small talk, their likes and dislikes, the latest gossip around school and some talk about there respective Quidditch teams. Before she knew it lunch was over and Sirius was pulling her chair out for her to get ready to leave.

" That was lovely Sirius. Thank you." She said as they exited the pub.

" Hold on a minute now love, no need to thank me yet who said our date was over?" He replied with a grin.

" Oh really, where are we going next?" Emily asked with a look of curiosity.

" Well Moony said you wouldn't be impressed with the shrieking shack since you know about his furry little problem, and he said not to take you on a broom ride since you don't like heights, so I thought we could stop by the Magical Music Shop have a look around. They just opened up, and you can apparently listen to a record before you buy it to make sure you like it."

"That sounds like fun, were is this shop?" Emily asked, happy that Sirius had taken Remus' advice about flying. There was nothing she hated more then getting on a broomstick.

" Just around the corner near the post. We should be there in a few minutes."

After spending several hours browsing the music store and letting Sirius buy her a new album, the two finally began heading back to the castle. The walk back was filled with more chit chat, jokes and funny stories about when they were young. Realizing they had completely missed supper while they were in the music store Sirius swing them by the kitchens for a quick snack. Several personal sized meat pies and a bowl of chips between the two later, Sirius was insisting to the house elves that they had to go and he would bring the lovely Miss Emily back soon. After climbing through the portrait hole into a seemingly empty common room Sirius led Emily over to the girls stairs.

" Well, this is where I say my goodnights I suppose. I had a lovely time tonight Emily, and I hope you'll let me take you out again." Sirius said leaning in closer so that she could hear the softly spoken words.

" Today was perfect Sirius, and of course, I would love to go out again." Emily replied.

The two had constantly been getting closer throughout their goodnights and were now mere centimetres apart. As Sirius closed the gap between their bodies and began to wrap his hand in Emily's hair, Remus Lupin slowly crept up the boys stair case unnoticed by either of his friends.


End file.
